Toil
Toil & Trouble is a Raid Event scheduled to start on November 30, 2015 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on December 8, 2015 at 7:59 PM (PST). Half-time Reward Calculation Period is from December 2nd 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes None Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Cruel Dollmaker Lorraine (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack * Euguna, Pitiful Demon (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Dawn of Survival Card Pack * Vindictive Harpy Bernalda (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Dusk of Survival Card Pack * Haughty Princess Helvi (UR) Special Evolution Card blocks Bosses attacks, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Story "This is a tale that begins long, long ago..." Those were the first words you heard upon rousing from your slumber. Unsure of whom the voice was addressing, you sat up and looked around to find that, despite having lodged at an inn after consecutive nights outdoors, you were in a partly exposed shelter that resembled an aged ruin. There were a number of rotting bookshelves, beneath you was a bed of moss, and in place of a roof was what appeared to be a mesh of gnarled roots. Not expecting a reply, you groggily wondered aloud where you were. "I have brought you here, to the Forgotten Forest, for a purpose of gravest importance." The same voice answered your question. You turned your head in its direction and noticed what appeared to be a young girl seated upon a sloped root. Before you could ask anything else, Elimval's bright greeting rang out through a door across the way "Oh, good morning, Hero! Breakfast is almost ready, so just wait a little longer!" The sight of her cheerful face helped allay your concern, though it did little to explain your unexpected situation. "I will reveal everything, so first be seated at the table." You nodded and stood up. Approaching the low, wooden surface, you checked your possessions. Nothing appeared to be missing, disoriented as you were. Then, Elimval presently emerged from the far room carrying a pot of warm soup and a plate of freshly baked bread. You were surprised by how it varied little from your normal fare, and even more so to see the elf calmly sit next to you. Noticing your confusion, she gave a bashful smile. "I was no less shocked at first, but cooking and watching your sleeping face helped settle my nerves. You see, as long as we're together, I feel there's never a need to worry!" Such was her absolute confidence in you, and you became embarrassed as well to think that one could find your sleeping face comforting. "...What's the matter?" You waved off her question, for you could not summon the courage to answer it. "That will be enough chit-chat." As the witch cleared her throat, you concealed your awkwardness by forcing yourself to lean forwards. "Listen as you eat. And allow me to begin by apologizing for the abruptness in my bringing you here." Her dignified manner conflicted with her youthful appearance, but you saw no reason to decline her apology. "You were the sole being to whom I could entrust this matter. I have need for you defeat a witch that is threatening this forest." "Really? It seems quite peaceful to me..." You were grateful that Elimval readily asked the same question on your mind. "...This all began centuries ago." "Centuries?! W-wait... so how old would that make you?" "I am uncertain; it was bothersome to keep count after 100. Perhaps I am 400 or 500 years old. Such is the usual lifespan of witches as I." You could not claim to be knowledgeable about witches, but she seemed to not mind your confusion. After drinking some of Elimval's tea, she continued her explanation. It seemed that some were bestowed a separate name, though she only said it was from "the world" when asked who made those decisions. Those specially dubbed witches would also gain long lives in order to carry out the task associated with that name. "So what name were you given?" "I am Copal the Furrowed One, and I watch over this forest." "That's a rather... unusual name." "Think of it as referring to tracks worn in the road of time. I strive to fulfill my lofty duty to record the cyclical history of witches for the sake of future generations." You felt she was slightly exaggerating, but you now held a better understanding regardless. However, that did not explain why Copal required you specifically. "I require of you the defeat of our greatest enemy, the 'Witch of Disaster'." It was a name from which you could easily glean the magnitude of her threat. "As you may have gathered, she is one who can sow the seeds of calamity far and wide..." As if remembering something, she closed her red eyes and started to recant a story... ...... "It was the day of the Entitling Banquet and every witch was in attendance. But suddenly, with a terrible, earthshattering sound, she appeared. None knew what had summoned her, and we could do nary to resist. However, as I faced her, I recognized she also bore a separate name. It was my first encounter with her, yet she had appeared numerous times in the past: the 'Witch of Disaster'." You felt anguish within Copal's words. Before you could ask why, Elimval asked her own question. "So what happened then?" "She was sealed in another dimension." Her voice tinged with regret, she opened her eyes again and stared into yours. "However, the seal would not remain forever." Though the implication was clear, you asked if she knew a specific time when it would be undone. "...After I die." With that, Copal took a piece of bread and placed it in her mouth. You hungered for more details, but watching her caused your hunger for food to take priority. "Um, Hero... Maybe you should eat as well, before the food goes cold." Elimval was unable to hide her unrest at Copal's grim words. It bothered you as well, but it would not do to stay famished. It took a spoonful of soup for you to realize how empty your stomach was. Each swallow helped recover your morale, for as unpredictable as your journeys were, meals were the one constant. In the midst of the morning ritual, Copal suddenly resumed speaking. "The seal requires half of my powers in order to maintain it." You were dubious of her words, but her gaze was straightforward if slightly downcast. "As the Furrowed One, I needed to make a choice: cast aside my excess power, or become a regular witch." Her decision was obvious. "The power I discarded swelled even greater and became a threat to all." Rather than have the Witch of Disaster return with her passing, she would defeat her by her own hand, and you agreed it was for the best. "For the preservation of all history, I wish to borrow your power." You understood her goal, but now were unsure of how to attain it. You asked Copal how to vanquish the Witch of Disaster, but she shook her head. "You have no need to concern yourself to that end. Rather, you must gather the materials I require to ward her off." "Are they being kept somewhere?" She once again shook her head and spoke in a low voice. "To stand against the Witch of Disaster, the others and I planned to build a golem, with each one of us focusing upon a different piece to create a truly powerful weapon." Her idea was sound in theory, but from the tone of her voice, the golem was not yet complete despite the imminent menace. "When I learned of my coming death, I informed the other witches to better convince them in the necessity of assigning parts, but some have not finished. I fear they changed their minds." "Because they were scared?" "Yes, or they do not believe I will die. And yet others do not feel anxious as they believe it to be fate should the Furrowed One die and bring about the end of history, ludicrous though the notion is..." Regardless of the chosen excuse, each was rooted in dread -- the dread of what be incurred by purposefully reviving an embodiment of catastrophe, and they may have hoped to delay it by not providing the requested parts. However, it did not seem that Copal would allow it to hinder her. "Precisely. I cannot acquiesce." Her reply was filled with determination. "If they will not hand over what they have finished, you are to seize the pieces by force. Then, I will assemble the golem." You could never refuse such firm resolve. When you nodded in acceptance, her crimson eyes narrowed, presumably a signal she was pleased. In the next instant, you found that you and Elimval were somewhere completely different. "This path will guide you. Now, go and fulfill the hopes of the Furrowed One." Copal's voice echoed throughout the mysterious forest. Epilogue It was too late. The witches' initial refusal to relinquish the parts compounded by the impedance of their servants had delayed your return until after the conflict with the Witch of Disaster had commenced. A number of more cooperative witches aloft on their brooms boldly confronted her, but were powerless against the roaring flames and lightning. On the ground below stood a disheveled, misshapen figure standing roughly twice the height of a human, which you assumed to be Copal's golem. Despite the sinister appearance granted by its jagged skin, it was clearly defending the struggling sorceresses. "Why has the battle already begun? I assumed Copal would wait as she could undo the seal herself..." You did not heed Elimval's shocked comment for you were racing towards the furious clash, hoping to rejoin with Copal as soon as possible. You found her not far from the fracas, her doffed hat allowing the hot wind to blow against her face as she leaned against a rock. She appeared to be fatigued from constructing the golem, but when she turned to face you, her firm gaze revealed not the slightest sign of exhaustion. "What happened here, Copal? We apologize for our tardiness, but why could you not wait on us?" "I understand your confusion, but my flame of life is dwindling as we speak. It is entirely possible that today is the last day I would have the strength remaining to undo the seal and stand against the Witch of Disaster." "But you don't know for sure, do you?" You nodded in agreement with the persistent Elimval; neither of you wanted to accept Copal's resignation. "Tut-tut. Do not underestimate the power of the Furrowed One. Knowledge of the endless tracks of history has given me the ability to gauge even my own death with precision." Her confidence was irresistible and inarguable, so you held your tongue. "Regardless, I express my gratitude to you. Now, believe in Maes as it will bring a close to this grim battle." With those words, she took up her broom and straddled it, yet did not seem to have the stamina to stop her momentum as she leaned over the other side. Elimval was quick to support her before she toppled off. "Where do you think you're going in that condition?!" Despite her earlier words, it seemed that Copal had already reached the extent of her endurance. You also attempted to dissuade Copal from fighting, yet she pushed away your hand. In the brief movement of contact, you felt her frail arm, hardly with the strength to grasp the broom handle. You were afraid that more than a modest jostle would fracture it. "The Witch of Disaster is as my other half. If I do not stand against her, no one will." "You mentioned something like that earlier, but what do you mean?" Copal took a step forward. Elimval tried to pursue, but Copal began to chant, surrounding her entire body in a faint light that emitted a great heat. Unable to bear the effects of the spell, Elimval squinted in pain. "When I was granted my name, I had to choose to abandon a part of my power if I wished to assume that of the Furrowed One. I elected to do so without hesitation, and the result is what you see before you." The situation was now clear: She was merely facing the consequences of her fateful choice some centuries ago. "I know she despises the other witches. Perhaps due to our connection, I could sense her hatred even while she was sealed... and I must answer for it." As if in response, the Witch of Disaster gave a low moan. It seemed to hold some sort of power, as Elimval unconsciously took a step backwards. Your limbs also twitched, but you stepped forward instead. "You must watch from here." Then, Copal steadied herself and darted away like an arrow from a bow. However, your insuppressible concern urged you to sprint after her. You heard Elimval shout something behind you, yet her words were drowned out by the din of battle, and you did not turn back. Even with Maes' assistance, the Witch of Disaster was gradually ebbing away at the strength of Copal's allies. Elimval had the missing parts which would greatly enhance Maes' efficacy, yet affixing them was undoubtedly beyond your capability. As inappropriate as it seemed to intrude into the witches' battle, you drew your sword, for you believed their lives were of greater value than their pride. Unfortunately, even the weakened Copal's speed was far beyond anything you could muster, and you could only watch her and her animated weapon approach the Witch. "Heed these words, my cohorts! This enemy we fight is my mirror image. Should I have abandoned my role, this very encounter never would have come to pass." Copal suddenly addressed her allies, and you stopped to listen. "And heed these words, Hero! The fate of the witches shall repeat itself! This sacrifice of mine to end the calamity of this age will provide but a temporary reprieve! When the time of her return comes, I hope that one possessing bravery of your magnitude is also present." Without permitting you time to respond, the Witch of Disaster gave another great howl and slowly stretched out an arm to seize Copal while spreading an obscuring veil of grit and debris. Certain she would be crushed to death in the Witch's grasp, you broke into a mad dash, the desire to save her quelling your body's protests. As you closed in, the monstrous Witch growled, as if resenting your intrusion. However, your efforts proved to be unnecessary, for Maes had come to Copal's rescue instead. Though its body was wounded, it stopped the Witch's hand with its own powerful arms. She thrashed about to free herself from its grip, destroying hills and gouging swaths of soil, but Maes held her firm as it then turned its eyes towards you. Recognizing its intent, you clutched your blade tight, ran up its solid form, and with a great leap, unleashed a downward slash upon the monstrous Witch. At that instant, a fleeting look of relief passed across Copal's face. ...... Maes had been pierced through the chest, but mending the damage was a simple task. However, once completed, the vital core, which had been provided by Copal, was removed and rendered him motionless. She mentioned it would be furnished by the next Furrowed One when the need arose. The Witch of Disaster had been defeated, but hardly anything remained of the Forgotten Forest in the aftermath of the struggle. In fact, as the trees had either been burned or blown away, it could no longer be called a "forest" at all. However, Copal and the other witches were nonetheless satisfied with the outcome. "Now, I must perform my final role." Copal began to address the crowd of witches, but you and Elimval, having been pushed out of earshot, could not hear more than the first sentence. Judging from the dour expression of her audience, the content of her speech was rather disheartening. Then, when the sound of a rattling carriage could be heard approaching, they opened a path. The vehicle itself appeared to be invisible, consisting of simply wheels, and was accompanied by two creatures who appeared to be wolves, but unlike any sort of breed you had ever witnessed. Both the wheels and the beasts stood before Copal as if guarding her. "Hero, Elimval, you have been of great service to me." "Oh, we did nothing worth mention... but what's going to become of you? It doesn't seem like you, or anyone for that matter, can live here for the time being." "I am going to seek out my eternal resting place." Elimval gave a small gasp as Copal bowed her head, either to hide the wounds or the expression upon her face. "Such is required of all witches. As the vessel of my body contains great power, it must be buried beyond the reach of the evil and thoughtless." "No..." "I bid you grieve not, for when my body returns to dust, I will rejoin the cycle of reincarnation." As Elimval stood in quiet sorrow, you patted her shoulder and suggested she offer Copal a proper farewell. "You're right. Well then, Copal... may we meet again someday." "Yes. Someday..." Then, she floated up and above the wheels in a forward-leaning position. Though she remained suspended in mid-air, she moved with the discs clattering below her. Everyone watched her until its distinct sound could no longer be heard. ...... The other witches having dispersed, nothing else could be seen amongst the scorched and battered land. A burning scent still lingered in the air, but you expected it would vanish to the winds with time. Despite the bleak scenery, neither you nor Elimval felt the need to move on, as if expecting Copal to return if you waited. "...Hero, do you remember what Copal said when you first woke up?" You were taken aback by her sudden question, and, unable to recall, you asked her if she knew herself. "She said, 'this is a tale that begins long, long ago'." Her reminder helped spur your memory. Though you were drowsy when you had first heard it, your subconscious appeared to have kept hold of it. "She actually said the exact same thing to me when I awoke. I thought it was strange at first, but now I think it was something like an incantation for good fortune." That notion struck you as surprising, and doubly so when considering Copal nature. "Yes, I believed it to be strange as well. But then I imagined we did not see her true side. After all..." Perhaps thinking back to that time, she gave a smile as she slowly turned towards you. "If I were in her position, I would also be a little grouchy." Her answer was so startling that you almost began to laugh, but feeling it might seem uncouth in light of Copal's passing, you stiffened your face. However, Elimval bought a finger to each of your cheeks. "Please smile. That was supposed to be the effect of her chant. You know how tales are supposed to end, right? 'And they all lived happily ever after,' and the like. I think that's a wonderful wish, so there's no shame if you want to smile. You loosened your cheeks and the natural tension from Elimval's fingers formed your mouth into a smile. Seeing this, Elimval grinned even wider, revealing her pearly teeth. "I'm so glad her incantation worked for you, too!" Feeling both the past and the future intermingle in the breeze, you also felt a new desire to protect the sprightly face of the one before you. Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking= |-|Half-Time= |-|Final Rankings= |-|Raid Boss Repels= |-|Guild Ranking= |-|Guild Repels= Category:Raid Events Category:Toil & Trouble